Akatsuki dan anak kucing
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Tiba-tiba aja Akatsuki kedatangan seekor anak kucing! Gimana ya reaksi mereka melihat keakraban Kakuzu dengan anak kucing itu? My first fict, gaje, abal, lebay, misstypo's bertebaran, de el el... Please RnR...!


**Hello minna, ini adalah fict pertama saia,jadi harap dimaklumi kalau abal,dan gaje.^^**

**Akhirnya setelah setia jadi readers setia,saia menberanikan diri jadi author.**

**Ini juga karena dukungan dari temen-teman sesama author kayak Peaphro,Sayurii Dei-chan,Seiryuu Tayuya,trus Akasuna-Nee,Namikze Fuyuki,trus-yang-orang-orang-yang-saia-lupa-namanya. Arigatou minna*nunduk-nunduk ampe kebentur tembok.*XP**

**Peaphro,Dei-chan,Sei,Nee,Fuyuki dadah-dadah ala Miss Univers*?-author dibejek-bejek*XD**

**Yasudlah sepertinya saia banyak cingcong. Enjoy it...!!! ^.^**

**Naruto punya Masashi-sensei**

**Ceritanya punya saia,Rei-chan yang manis nan imut inih*geplaked***

**Rated: K, ajahlah,untuk pengenalan*?***

**Genre: humor/friendship**

**Full gajenes,OOC sangat,agak lebay,abal, de el el....**

**-Akatsuki dan anak kucing-**

Pagi ini,para anggota akatsuki lagi nyantai kayak biasnya. Tentu saja, sebab meraka adalah PENGACARA (PENGangguran bAnyak Acara). Author lansung dikasih death glare ama Akatsuki.

Deidara asik dengan lempungnya,Sasori lagi asik didapur-entah-ngapain-author-gak-tahu. Itachi ,Tobi,Kisame,Hidan lagi asik maen monopoly,Pein lagi baca majalah piipp,dengan sembunyi-sembunyi,Konan lagi bikin origami,dan Zetsu lagi berfotosintesis*?*.

Cuma Kakuzu yang gak keliatan dari tadi,dia ternyata lagi sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya (baca:duit).Rentenir tua dan bangkotan itu,keluar dari membawa sebuah buku yang lebih menyeramkan dari deathnote,lebih membahayakan dari buku hitam punya Hiruma. Para akatsuki(minus Kakuzu dan Sasori yang masih di dapur),merasakan aura kedatangan buku yang berbahaya itu. Buku yang bikin mereka kere seketika,buku itu....ya buku itu.....buku itu adalah...... BUKU HUTANG AKATSUKI..!!!!!*readers: gubrakk....!!!!!!!*

Mereka semua langsung keringatan,kepanasan,dan kedinginan*?*,ngeliat kakuzu mendatangi Deidara yang dideteksi memiliki hutang paling menumpuk di akatsuki. Dei yang merasakan hawa yang gak enak,langung menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan slowmotion,"u..un?"

"Dei,bayar utang loe,dei,bayar...."ujar kakuzu dengan tampang horor yang bikin semua bulu kuduk akatsuki pada dangdutan*?*,"HYYAAAA......."akatsuki berteriak dengan teramat lebaynya."Apaan sich loe pada??"marah kakuzu,bukan karena akatsuki yang mendadak gara-gara mereka pada teriak pake toa,tepat dikuping indah*?* milik kakuzu.*author muntah-muntah*

"Gu..e..lagi...ga..k pu..nya du..it...un..."jawab dei dengan terbatubata."Yasudahlah..."ujar Kakuzu seraya berlalu. Deidara memasang tampang cengo bin oon,"udahan,un?". The leader,Pein pun lansung mendatangi Kakuzu karana penasaran,"tumben loe gak kayak biasanya."ucapnya.

"Gak ada gunanya kalo gue maksa loe pada,gue tahu loe semua pada kere terutama loe,Pein,ketua kere,"balas kakuzu seraya menunjuk wajah bulukan Pein. Pein yang merasa tersinggung langsung mengambil posisi pundung dipojokan.

Sasori yang(akhirnya)keluar dari dapur sambil membawa es teh dingin*author jadi pengen*menghampiri kohainya.

"Tadi Kakuzu nagih utang ama loe yach?pantesan dari dapur kerasa hawa yang gak enak ". Dei hanya ngangguk-ngangguk ampe kepalanya kepentok lantai,terus berdarah,terus geger otak,terus...terus.....*author dilempar bom*XD

"Tapi kakuzu gak jadi nagih utang,dia malahan pergi."jelas Konan yang dari tadi cuman diam.

"Malahan dia sukses bikin leader-sama pundung"tambah Zetsu,seraya memperbaiki posisi flytrapnya yang longgar*?* akibat fotosintesis.

Sasori menoleh kearah Pein,yang lagi mojok(baca:pundung),dengan mengemut kelima jarinya,terasa aura pundung yang amat mencekam disekitarnya. Author berlebihan deh....

Sasori kembali menatap kohainya,yang manis namun agak bloon dan bergender tak jelas itu.*author disumpel bom c4*

"Loe gak apa-apakan?"tanya sasori khawatir."Jadi danna khawatir,un,aku jadi terharu un." Ujar Dei memasang tampang (sok)imut.

"Dei....."

"Danna,un...."

"Dei......."

"Danna,un....."

" Tobi..!!"

"Kisame!."

"Hidan."

"Itachi".

Konan,Zetsu,Pein swt."Apa-apaan sich itu?"batin mereka.

"Miauwww...miiauww...."terdengar suara memilukan dari luar gubuk organisasi bulukan ini. Tobi yang pertama kali mendengar suara tersebut,langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

"Kyaaa...lucunya...."teriak Tobi dari arah luar."Huu...terimakasih,Tobi"balas Dei(kelewat)narsis. "Perasaan Tobi gak muji loe dech"ujar Kisame."Bukan senpai,tapi ini."ujar Tobi seraya mengangkat seekor makhluk kecil berbulu lembut,berwarna blonde*?*,berkaki empat,bertaring,bercakar,namun lucu dan manis.(readers:"bilang aja kucing apa susahnya sih?" author:"loh kok pada tahu sih?",readers:"kan udah ketahuan dari judulnya!")

"Iya,imutnya...!"Konan merebut anak kucing itu dari Tobi dan mengelusnya."Kayaknya Konan lebih sayang anak kucing itu daripada sama leader deh"bisik Itachi pada Pein. Disusul anggukan setuju dari Zetsu,Deidara,Kisame,dan Hidan.

"Lagipula bagusan tuh kucing kemana-mana"celetuk Sasori. Spontan Pein mengaktifkan death glare terbaiknya. Sasori yang merasa dirinya terancam,langsung memalingkan wajahnya,dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Senpai,bolehkan neko-chan tinggal disini?"pinta Tobi pada Pein."Ne..neko-chan?Itachi mengerutkan keriputnya,eh maksudnya keningnya,

"Iya, Tobi kasih nama Neko-chan,baguskan?"

" Bagus kok Tobi anak baik,tapi...."

"Boleh yach,Pein sayang?"rayu Konan,padahal lidahnya terasa kaku,gara-gara manggil Pein pake embel-embel'sayang'.

"Pliss...leader-sama"ujar Sasori,Deidara,Itachi, dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka berlima(ditambah Tobi dan Konan)menggunakan kitty eyes no jutsu yang sudah teruji khasiatnya*?*

Pein menggaruk kepalanya yang penuh kutu*author dilempar pierching*."Iya dech."ujar Pein yang udah terkena jurus itu.

"Oh,DJ,apakah gerangan yang menyebabkan makhluk imut ini,tersesat ditempat nista ini"ujar Hidan seraya merebut kucing itu dari pelukan Konan.

"MIAAUUWWW..!!!".Kucing itu mencakar wajah Hidan dengan ganas,dan melompat turun.

"Kayaknya tuh kucing gak suka sama loe,Dan"ejek Kisame. Kucing itu pun memandang Kisame dengan kejam,kemudian mencakar-cakar wajah Kisame.

"AAAAAAA.....wajah original*?*gue hancur" teriak Kisame histeris."Woy,cepetan tolongin Kisame!"perintah Pein. Langsung aja ,Sasori,Zetsu langsung berusaha melepaskan kucing itu,dari wajah langka Kisame.

Akhirnya,kucing itu melepaskan cakarnya,dan berlari menjauh dari para akatsuki. Kemudian melompat kepelukan anggota akatsuki yang dari tadi gak kelihatan. Kucing itu melompat ke pelukan Kakuzu!! Sekali lagi KAKUZU!!! Readers sekalian. All akatsuki(minus Kakuzu)sweatdrop(lagi)melihat kejadian ini.

Kakuzu memandang neko-chan dengan tampang sangar,bukannya takut,tuh kucing malah makin lengket sama kakuzu. Sepertinya neko-chan telah jatuh cintrong sama kakuzu! Sekali lagi sekalian!!!*digorok sama readers* Neko-chan mengeluarkan jurus kitty no jutsunya(yang telah diuji oleh akatsuki kepada Pein). Tapi Kakuzu tidak terpengaruh,ia menurunkan kucing itu. Namun dalam inner kakuzu,"kyaaa.....lucunya.....gue sampe mau meleleh*?*". tidak disangka,ternyata kakuzu bisa lebay juga. -_-" *author digadai ama kakuzu*XD

..........xXxXx..........

Siangnya Tobi,Sasori,dan Dei asik bermain dengan yang sedang lewat ,tidak sengaja,menjatuhkan uang logam terakhirnya yang amat sangat berharga daripada nyawanya*author berlebihan deh*.Neko-chan segera berlari mengejar uang berharga milik sang uchiha yang sudah mulai mengalami tanda-tanda penuaan dini.*author diameterasu*

Sasori yang melihat adegan dramatis antara sang Uchiha dan seekor kucing yang sedang menperebutkan uang koin,hanya bisa tercengang. Sementara Tobi dan Dei malah santai seperti sedang nonton film,lengkap dengan popcorn yang dicuri dari rumah choiji.

Sementara itu,dirumah keluarga Akamichi.....

"MAAAMAAAA....!!!!! Popcornku dicuri 2 makhluk gaje yang pake jubah awan-awan gaje,yang satunya pake topeng lolipop,yang satunya banci blonde"terak Choiji dengan teramat lebaynya.

Back to Akatnikah,eh Akatsuki maksudnya.......

Neko-chan mengambil uang itu,dan memberikannya pada kakuzu,yang asik mengumpulkan kertas utang Akatsuki*rajin amat sih tuh kakek,amat aja gak rajin!"

"Heh?" Kakuzu cengo mengeliat kucing itu memberikan uang koin(yang sebenarnya punya Itachi) kepadanya. Namanya juga Kakuzu,ngeliat duit dalam bentuk apapun pasti juga diembat. Itachi pun pasrah,karna ada pepatah,"uang yang sudah berada ditangan kakuzu,tidak dapat diambil dengan alasan apapun"*pepatah dari mana tuh? *

"Sabar -san,uangmu akan tenang disana."hibur Zetsu ." Iya, kan anak baik"ujar Tobi Gak nyambung.

Semua Akatsuki(minus Kakuzu)berkumpul,dan berdoa untuk uang koin Itachi."ayo,semuanya berdoa"pimpin Kisame,sebagai partnernya Itachi. Semuanya berdoa dengan hikmat. Tobi sambil makan loli,Sasori sambil minun es teh yang dari tadi gak habis-habis, Dei sambil ngelirik es teh punya danna-nya,Zetsu sambil berfotosinteis, dan kegiatan-kegiatan aneh yang lainnya,*readers: bilang aja males ngetiknya!!!*

Doa pun selesai seiring dengan habisnya es teh milik Sasori,loli punya Tobi,dan proses fotosintesis Zetsu. Akatsuki pun mengintip Kakuzu dan neko-chan,dari balik tembok reot,markas mereka. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakuzu dan Neko-chan. Ternyata............... kakuzu dan neko-chan, sedang....sedang....*hayo....jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh yach-ditabok*

Akatsuki yang sedang mengintip Kakuzu,lagi-lagi mengalamii sweatdrop berat."Neko-chan,aku tidak menyangka kita ternyata sehati,kamu suka uang,aku apa lagi! Dengan ini kita akan menagih uang kas akatsukiyang menumpuk"ujar Kakuzu dengn semangat membara ala Guru Gay dan Lee. "Miaauuww..."neko-chan hanya membalas dengan ngiauan*ya iyalah, masa dengan gonggongan*,kita akan mengalahkan pasangan, Kiba dan Akamaru,Gaara dan shukaku*?*,Manda dan Orochimahi,serta Maito Guy dan Lee."tambah Kakuzu dengan semangat 45'.

Akatsuki langsung mundur 1001 langkah."astaga...gaswat bin gawat,akan ada 2 Kakuzu sebentar lagi"pikir mereka khawatir. Satu aja sudah menyusahkan apalagi ada dua!!! Hidan yang merasakan dikhianati*?*langsung mewek lebay."teganya dirimu,teganya,teganya..."nyanyi H idan yang suaranya mirip dengan banci dilampu merah*disabit Hidan*

"HUUAAAHAAAAAA.....ayo neko-chan kita beraksi...."tawa Kakuzu. All akatsuki langsung merinding (lagi). "Ayo kita kabur..."suruh Pein kepada anak buahnya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba selanjutnya,akatsuki sudah kabur entah kemana,tanpa lupa menyeret Hidan,yang masih mewek lebay.

"Lho? Kemana semua orang?"tanya Kakuzu heran saat ia pergi ke ruang kumpul. Neko-chan hanya menggeleng tidak tahu." Padahal aku kan mau menukjukkan atraksi antara aku dan neko-chan"ujar Kakuzu. "Yasudlah,ayo kita latihan"tambah Kakuzu. Akhirnya Kakuzu dan neko-chan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akhirnya kakuzu menemukan partner yang sehati dengannya*?*.

**THE END*?***

Gomen kalo gaje bin abal karna ini fic pertama saia....

**Wanna RnR?????? 0_0**


End file.
